Never Good Enough
by AshleeMyree
Summary: Asa's top priority is her sick little sister Elina. Castiel's top priority is driving Asa insane. Read this insane love roller coaster as Asa and Castiel work through life together. I suck at descriptions, just read!
1. New Beginnings (Epilogue)

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm starting a new story, since I have a lot of inspiration for this. I will still be writing for BMP2, but it's being put on hold until I can get past this writer's block with it. Keep reading and reviewing though, it's very helpful!**

**This is a Castiel love story, so sorry if you don't like him much ahah. On the other hand, I will be writing one for Kentin and Alexy soon. Lysander is cute and all, but I don't even know what I could come up with for him.**

**This is a story about a teenage girl, weighed down with the burden of caring for her little sister who has Cystic Fibrosis. Her mother passed giving birth to her little sister, and her Father is in prison.**

**Keep reading for more detail! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**This is a trial and error. If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue. **

**Asa's POV:**

"Aaaand," I dragged out the word as I was finishing hooking up Rupert. "Done. You can switch to Rupert now, I'll put your travel air tank in the closet." I switched out her tubes and switched Rupert on. "Yay!" Elina exclaims. "I'm sure Rupert was lonely in the moving truck. I bet it was dark in there." I smile as I smooth her hair down. "I bet it was. I bet he's happy to see you."

Rupert is my sister Elina's oxygen machine. She named it, because she claimed it was awkward spending so much time with a stranger. My name is Asa, and I just moved to Sweet Amoris in hopes of starting over with my little sister. When Elina was born, she was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis. In other words, she has a thick mucus coating her lungs, making it difficult to do day to day activities. She can't breathe well enough, so we now have Rupert.

It's always been just my sister and I, for quite a while. Our mother died while giving birth to Elina. Our father is in prison for kidnapping me during a stupid custody battle. Not that it matters, I would never be daddy's little girl. We lived with our aunt for many years while I saved up to move away and start new. Well, now we're here. Why Sweet Amoris you ask? It's simple. It's all around warm climate will keep Elina from getting sicker, and the small town life will help me loosen up a little. All of the city smog, doesn't work well for my asthma or Elina's CF.

I rolled Rupert into his designated corner by her bed with a sigh. At least the movers did all of the big stuff, because there was no way I'd be able to do it alone. I looked around Elina's peach colored walls. It was pretty small, but big enough. She had a twin sized bed on one wall, with Rupert in the corner close to her bed, a night stand next to her bed, a dresser on the opposite wall, a desk we use to study, and a closet filled with clothes she never really gets to wear anymore. I grabbed her Monster High comforter out of a bag and made her bed for her, and organized her many pillows and stuffed animals. By the time we finished getting her room settled in, it was already getting dark.

"Lina, are you getting hungry?" She held her stomach and thought about it. "I can't tell. What's for dinner?" I pondered. "How does veggie pizza sound?" I heard a small grumble from her stomach. "Now I'm hungry." I giggled and messed up her hair, before calling the pizza place on my phone.

After we ate, it was almost 9 o'clock. "Bed time, let's go." Lina nodded before following me into her room. She changed into her favorite Hello Kitty pajamas as I plugged in her Princess night light. I helped her climb into bed before re-attaching Rupert and tucking her in. "Good night, Lina. I love you." I gave her a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed my hand as I turned around. "Will you do the thing? Pleeasse?" I looked at her and chuckled.

I stood a few feet away from her bed before starting.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango.

Oh, Dango family, the happy family.

There as cheery as can be;

Dango family!

Everyday they have a track meet, even though they have no feet,"

I ran in a circle.

"Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, dango races can't be beat!"

I pretended like I wiped sweat off of my brow.

"Everybody take a bath, and repeat!"

I acted like I was scrubbing myself in the bathtub.

"Dango, dango, dango!"

Elina giggled before settling into her bed. She started nodding off, and I took that as a sign to leave. As I was almost through the door, she called out to me. "Asa?" I poked my head through the door. "Yeah?" She gave me a sleepy smile. "I love you."

I went to my bathroom after changing into my Suicide Silence tank top and my polka dot fleece pajama shorts. I smoothed my long, platinum blonde hair down and ran a brush through it. I let it flow down one of my shoulders. I brushed my teeth and rinced my face, and looked at my reflection. Everyone tells me I have a striking resemblance to Emily Browning in Sucker Punch, hair and all. I could definitely see it. With a small sigh, I drug my feet across the carpet and fell face down onto my twin sized bed. After slipping under the covers and dozing off, I heard a loud noise. What the hell is that? I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to figure out what that was. Is that, an electric guitar?

I closed the door behind me quietly before storming down the walkway. Seriously, who turns an amp up this loud this late at night?

After finding the source of the problem, I banged on the door and tapped my bare foot on the concrete of the porch. No response. I banged on the door again. Eventually, the guitar cut off and I heard footsteps behind the door. The door opened swiftly, a gust of cigarette stench and an annoyed red head revealed behind the door. "What?" he boomed, glaring at me. After seeing me, he softened his features a little and twisted his face into a smirk. "What can I do you for?"

"Can you keep your fucking noise down? Some people are trying to sleep." He leaned against the doorway, completely shirtless with nothing but black jeans on. "What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" He asked, crossing his arms and twitching a brow at me. "What gives me the right? The fact I can make your life a living hell. Keep the fucking noise down, buddy, or it won't be pretty." I poked a finger close to his face before turning on my heel and walking off. "Next time, tone down the bitchiness before asking me a favor." He retorted. Did he just say that? I whipped around, giving him a stinging slap across his cheek. He looks at me with bewilderment, before glowering at me. "What the fuck was that f-"

I cut him off. "Keep it down."

I turned on my heel once more before slipping into my apartment. Who the hell does he think he is? Keeping me from my sleep isn't smart, and if Lina wakes up, she's hard to put back to bed again. At least he was kind of cute, I'll give him that.

That's all I'll give him, though.

I crawled into bed, smirking at the silence I heard. I was about to fall asleep when..

Groaning, I remembered that I start school tomorrow.


	2. First Day of Hell

**Asa's POV:**

_**CRASH!**_

In the back of mind, I was hearing crashing sounds from the kitchen.

What the hell was that?

Another crash, followed by rapid coughing pulled me out of my deep sleep as I sped into the kitchen.

"Elina?!" I exclaimed, running into the kitchen. "W-what on earth are you doing?" Elina was having one of her coughing fits while staring down at a broken bowl and cereal on the floor. "I... I just wanted a bowl of cereal..." When I got closer, I noticed she took Rupert off to crawl to the kitchen. I carefully navigated in the kitchen and picked her up as she coughed into my neck. "If you wanted one, just come and wake me up. Please, never do that again.." She nodded sheepishly before I ran into her room and re-attached Rupert as she started wheezing. She laid back down before I went back into the kitchen to sweep up the mess. _5:46 AM?_ I groaned. I didn't have to be up for another hour and a half. I sighed as I grabbed the broom and tried to avoid stepping on ceramic chunks. After I swept up and trashed everything, I made Lina a bowl of cereal and took it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "What's wrong, Lina? It's okay, I cleaned everything up. You're not hurt, are you?" She shook her head numbly. "I just thought that.. I could do that one thing." She choked. "I thought that I'd be able to make a bowl of cereal on my own. That one thing." I kissed her head before placing the bowl on her nightstand. "I know, Lina... But you need to remember that you're not like some kids. Just take it easy, okay?" She nodded before taking the bowl in her lap. "I'll come back in a bit to get the bowl, then we'll set you up in the living room for the day."

I headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I tried to scrub the sleep out of my eyes for about 15 minutes. When I hopped out, I ran a brush through my hair before debating what to wear. I settled for a black Misfits off shoulder T shirt, black skinny jeans, and short black combat boots with chains and buckles on them. After my hair was mostly dry, I put it up into a ponytail for the ride to school. I made my eyes into a black smoky eye look and put on some red lipstick. I wasn't one for good first impressions. I chose to scare people away instead.

After wheeling Rupert into the living room with Lina groggily following, she settled on the couch with a fleece blanket and the remote. On the end table, I put out some of her favorite books. "You sure you'll be alright here by yourself? I don't have to go today if you don't want me to." Lina shook her head. "I'll be fine, Asa. Besides, I have this if I'm not!" She held up her panic button. When she presses that, a black bracelet on my arm starts beeping so I can rush home. "Don't push it unless there's an emergency, okay?" Lina nodded as I kissed her forehead. "I put a sandwich on the counter for when you get hungry, and there's bottled water under the counter, okay?" Lina gave me a big smile as I grabbed my leather jacket. "Good luck on your first day!"

**Castiel's POV:**

I walked through the courtyard, holding a half eaten taquito from the gas station, looking for Lys. I was slightly hoping he wouldn't notice the bruising surface of my cheek. I rubbed it. Who the hell was that chick, anyway? She had balls hitting me, which I sort of respected. Am I going to let it go, though? Hell no. I'll just annoy the shit out of her until I feel she's redeemed herself. Smirking at the thought, I walked across the courtyard and headed for the roof.

I lit up a cigarette when I reached the roof. Taking a drag, I looked out at all the people in the courtyard. It seems to be the same thing every day. Every one shows up at 8 looking like zombies, and leave at 3 looking even worse.

Same routine, same schedule, same damn thing every day.

All of a sudden, I look up to see a black motorcycle ripping through the parking lot. I raise my eyebrow. What the hell? I thought I was the only one at this school with a bike. The bike was nice atleast. One of the nicest I've ever seen. This has to be worth checking out.

I made my way down the stairs and out the door of the courtyard and leaned against a nearby tree. New kids weren't so bad, maybe me and this guy could become friends. The only person I like here is Lys anyway. He better not be a dick. There can only be one. Or.. Does he even have a dick?

The person driving the bike parked it, and began taking off their helmet. They unhooked it before taking off their gloves and shoving them in a backpack. After that, they lifted the helmet off of their head slowly. After they took off their helmet, a platinum blonde ponytail came next.

No fucking way.

She took the hair tie out of her hair, and let her hair frame her face and go down her back. She put the helmet on the back of her bike and slung her bag on her back. When she got off of her bike, I got a good view of all of her. I mean all of her. Tight clothes are a blessing from the Gods. She looks oddly similar to..

I couldn't help but smirk.

She started walking across the courtyard and looked around. Eventually, they came to me. As soon as our eyes met, a glower covered her face, and up her middle finger went.

**Asa's POV:**

"Smug bastard." I mumbled under my breath. Just my luck, I'm stuck here with my asshole neighbor. I stormed across the courtyard and entered the building, hoping I knew where I was going. The last thing I needed was to look stupid by going into the wrong building. When I entered the building, I was greeted by a little old lady wearing way too much pink. "Well, hello there! You must be Ana. It's lovely to meet you. I'm the principle at this school." I internally rolled my eyes. "It's Asa. Nice to meet you." The principle raised her eyebrows. "Asa? How interesting! What does it mean?" I smiled bitterly. "Healer."

She directed me to the student council room down the hall. When I opened the door, I saw a blonde guy waist deep in some paperwork. "Um, hello?" I mumbled, trying to get his attention without spooking him. He snapped his head up at me and we made awkward eye contact. He gave me a look between annoyed and struggle as he forced a smile. "Hello, you must be the new student. I'm Nathaniel. I assume you have everything you need for your registration?" I gave him a blank stare. He sighed. "I guess not. Well, what you'll need is 25 dollars and an ID before I can hand you your schedule."

I felt like twitching. Why didn't anyone tell me I'd need this for my registration BEFORE I got here? I sighed. "Where can I get an ID photo taken?" He gave me directions to the dollar store down the street. "Get back here soon before I'm held responsible for you." He added. I resisted the urge to flip him off before heading out the door.

As I walked across the courtyard to hop on my bike, I caught site of that snarky red head again. He was talking to a guy decked out in victorian fashion, which was totally amazing might I add, and chuckling. Looking at him from this angle, I could tell how cute he was. When he wasn't scowling, he had a pretty cute face. A really cute face, to be honest. He had a leather jacket on, along with a Winged Skulls shirt. Gag. Don't get me wrong, I love rock, but Winged Skulls was too soft for me. He had an amazing smile, now that I look at it. As if he could read my thoughts, he turned around and looked me straight in the eye. Slowly, a smirk started spreading across his face as he walked over toward me.

I was trying my best not to blush at the fact I was caught looking at him. He walked with this sarcastic confidence that was somehow alluring. I mentally slapped myself. _Not too close. Do not get too close._ When he got closer, I heard him chuckle lowly. "Well, well, well," he said, "Look who we have here." I rolled my eyes at him. "How do I get to the dollar store? Blondie didn't give me clear directions." Okay, I knew where I was going, but I just wanted to hear him talk more. I could enjoy from afar, right? He chuckled before pointing down the road. "You go down this street and take a left. You can't miss it." I turned on my heel to walk away, before he caught my wrist. "Hey, what do you say?" He teased. I jerked my wrist from him. "Thank you, and never touch me again." I scowled before walking away. I could practically feel him smirking.

After returning from the dollar store with my ID in hand, I headed back to see blondie. For his sake, I hope this was all I needed, because that dollar store guy creeped me out. After I received my schedule, I headed off to my first class. English IV with Mr. Faraize.

Awesome.

I sat in back of Mr Faraize's classroom. I didn't feel like drawing attention to myself. Practically nose deep in my notebook, I started writing lyrics. Someone tapped on my desk to get my attention. I look up to find the whole room, including Mr. Faraize staring at me. I give a questionable look. Mr. Faraize nervously clears his throat. "I asked if you would like to introduce yourself to the class." I shot him a glare before standing by my seat. "My name's Asa. Not much else to know about me." His eyebrows shot up. Ugh, here it comes. "Asa, how different! What does it mean?" I gave him a look. "Healer." I took my seat. I could tell by his look that he knew not to pry.

About 15 minutes after class began, I noticed red converse coming into my line of vision by my desk. I follow them upward until I'm eye to eye with a fuming red head. "My seat. Up." I raised my eyebrow. "Make me." He scowled, and before he could open his mouth, Mr. Faraize told him to find a seat. Still with a scowl on his face, he moved to the seat behind me. I smirked to myself. The smirk quickly faded when I felt his feet come up onto the back of my desk.

_Don't react. That's just what he wants._ He kept adjusting his feet and making my desk shift. Just as I snapped my head back to mutter a warning, I hear a beeping sound. I look down at my bracelet, which was blinking at me, and quickly shove everything into my bag. By this time, the whole room was looking at me, but I didn't care. I darted out the door with Mr. Faraize calling after me.

With shaking hands, I tried my best to put my keys into the ignition. "Fuck!", I thought outloud, as they fell on the ground. I sped off just as I heard someone yelling my name from behind me. I had to get home, no distractions.

**Castiel's POV:**

I walked into English after long contemplation on if I should show up or not. When I looked over, I saw the new girl nose deep in her notebook.. In my desk. Okay, she's hot, but not hot enough to take my chair. I walk over to her, hoping she'd get the hint to get up. After a few seconds, I guessed she didn't see me. "My seat. Up." She lazily looked up at me. "Make me." She demanded. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could, Mr. Faraize told me to find a seat.

I settled for the seat behind her. Unsatisfied that I couldn't get the last word in, I roughly put my feet on to the back of her desk. She refused to look at me, so I could tell she was getting annoyed. I smirked to myself and continued to move my feet. Before I could put my feet down, she snapped her head back and glared at me.

I offered her a smirk. She opened her mouth to speak, but she looked down horrified at her beeping bracelet. I raised both eyebrows. What the hell is that thing? Before I could ask, she darted out of the classroom, leaving her notebook on her desk. Curiosity took over, and I ran after her with her notebook in my hand. "Asa!" I tried to catch her attention, but by the time I got to her bike, she was gone.

What the fuck?


End file.
